1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle sunshade visors.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a sun visor for the windshield of a vehicle wherein the sun visor is mounted on the vehicle body roof for movement between a storage position adjacent the vehicle roof headliner, a first use position adjacent the windshield, and a second use position adjacent a side door window. A conventional sun visor comprises a solid inner core board of a rigid material, such as pressed wood, and an outer upholstery covering such as a foam-backed cloth adhered to or otherwise connected to a paper backing material. The covering is folded over the core board and is sewn along a seam circumjacent the periphery of the core board. More recently, sun visors have been constructed with a molded plastic inner core. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,416, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, illustrates a sun visor having a plastic inner core and an outer covering assembly folded over the plastic core and is expressly incorporated herein by reference. It is also known to manufacture the plastic inner core using modular parts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,118 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/703,819, both assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosures of which illustrate a variety of modular core components which may be used in the construction of a sun visor assembly and which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. The outer covering assembly which is folded over the molded plastic core typically consists of a relatively rigid foundation of a paperboard material and an outer upholstery covering folded over the rigid foundation and sewn along a seam circumjacent the periphery of the paperboard foundation.